lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
The Questing Beast
Dr. Smith, Will and the Robot encounter an alien being dressed as a medieval knight. The alien induces Will to become his page and Smith to be his varlet. Will is interested in the knight’s story, but Smith is motivated by the hope of passage back to earth in the alien’s spacecraft. The knight explains that he, Sir Sagramonte, has been on a quest to destroy the dragon Gundemar for uncounted years. The next morning Sagramonte goes off alone in search of Gundemar. Meanwhile, Dr. Smith, having learned that Sagramonte has no ship, leaves for the Jupiter 2. On the way he encounters Gundemar. His screams are heard by Sagramonte who runs to find his beast. When Will becomes worried, he searches for the knight. His earlier doubts of Sagramonte’s ability are confirmed when he finds him addled and fretful, and the boy deserts him. Penny herself later meets Gundemar and finds out that she is in fact a cultured and refined lady. The dragon tells Penny how distraught she has become by years of flight from Sagramonte. Penny resolves to help her and hides her in a cave. Unbeknownst to her, the whole episode is witnessed by Dr. Smith. After Will has returned home, everyone notices how depressed he has become. He has lost faith in adults and no longer believes that there are any heroes to look up to. Dr. Smith feels sorry for him and goes to Sagramonte to convince him to restore Will’s faith by confronting Gundemar, and tells the knight where to find her. He then returns to camp and fetches Will to witness the combat. Penny overhears and rushes to help her friend Gundemar. Penny is able to stop the fight between Sagramonte and Gundemar, and it is revealed that the dragon was responsible for instigating the quest in the first place; in fact, she has been teleporting herself and Sagramonte from world to world for many years. On hearing this, Sagramonte becomes utterly despondent, thinking he is a fool and has wasted his life; Will is even more depressed at the whole fiction Gundemar has perpetrated. Penny intercedes with Gundemar, who then provokes Sagramonte to the point where his old gusto is restored and his quest is renewed. The knight and his beast then disappear, teleported to a new planet, and Will’s faith in the heroic is restored. Closing Credits GUY WILLIAMS ..as Professor John Robinson JUNE LOCKHART ...as Maureen Robinson MARK GODDARD ...as Don West MARTA KRISTEN ...as Judy Robinson BILLY MUMY ...as Will Robinson ANGELA CARTWRIGHT ...as Penny Robinson JONATHAN HARRIS ...as Dr. Zachary Smith HANS CONRIED ...as Sagramonte Story Editor... ANTHONY WILSON Associate Producer... WILLIAM FARALLA Music... CYRIL MOCKRIDGE Music Supervision... LIONEL NEWMAN Production Supervisor... JACK SONNTAG Production Associate... HAL HERMAN Unit Production Manager... TED BUTCHER Director of Photography... FRANK CARSON Post Production Supervisor... GEORGE E. SWINK Art Directors... JACK MARTIN SMITH ROBERT KINOSHITA Set Decoration... WALTER M. SCOTT JAMES HASSINGER Costumes Designed by... PAUL ZASTUPNEVICH Film Editor... FREDERIC BARATTA Special Photographic Effects... L. B. ABBOTT, A.S.C. Make-Up Supervision... BEN NYE Hair Styling Supervision... MARGARET DONOVAN Production Coordinator... LES WARNER Supervising Sound Effects Editor... DON HALL, JR. Sound Effects Editor... FRANK WHITE Theme... JOHNNY WILLIAMS Executive in Charge of Production for VAN BERNARD GUY DELLA CIOPPA Color by DE LUXE Copyright c. MCMLXVII SPACE PRODUCTIONS TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC. All Rights Reserved 9517 Assistant Director..GIL MANDELIK Supervising Music Editor... LEONARD A. ENGEL Music Editor....JOSEPH RUBY Post Production Coordinator... ROBERT MINTZ Astronomical Photographs Copyrighted 1959 by THE CALIFORNIA INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY AN IRWIN ALLEN PRODUCTION in association with JODI PRODUCTIONS, INC. VAN BERNARD PRODUCTIONS, INC. TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC. & CBS TELEVISION NETWORK WILLIAM SELF In Charge of Production Filmed at the Hollywood Studios of TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX TELEVISION, INC. Background Information *Hans Conried and June Foray had worked before on "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show" where Conried was the voice of Snidely Whiplash and Foray was the voice of Nell Fenwick, Rocky the Flying Squirrel, and Natasha Fatale. *Is the Questing Beast happy or sad to be chased by the knight? When Penny first met her, the dragon was weeping, saying she was mortally afraid of what Sir Sacramonte would do to her, and only wanted to be left alone. However, later she reveals that she was the one who cast the enchantment that allows the knight to track her from world to world, giving him the means to keep following. Why would she have done such a thing if she was so afraid of him? *Why did it take the Robot a whole day and a whole night to report to the Robinsons that Will and Smith had been taken prisoner? *Will and Penny are always so agreeable when any strange new alien comes along demanding things of them. Gallery LIS-1.jpg images0S2VRV7Q.jpg 8101.jpg Gundemar.jpg Lost-in-Space-The-Questing-Beast.jpg o93wH0o3pMEqyEe4Vpupfv0KZRs.jpg 6011.jpg 31963840_10216258163396435_3924538908024504320_n.jpg 35400887_10204999716029495_9095478824291794944_n.jpg 48264347_1100260490153710_8208681829876629504_n.jpg|Artwork from Mr Juan Ortiz Category:Episodes Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series) Category:LiS Season Two Episodes